Palatino
Background Info Born in a timeline now destroyed, Palatino Cochin is an anomaly within the multiverse of Undertale that is currently living in the "Alpha Timeline" known as Midnight's Mansion. Previous to this she lived in a pocket universe identical to those that can be entered through the Grey Door in Waterfall. She stayed there for an indeterminate number of years, traveling through the void and spying on different timelines from the outside. It is through this process that she learned of the corruption to her CODE and her SOUL that allowed her to acquire a SOUL trait. Like the Fallen humans she is able to use magic based off of this trait, unlike humans however she is also able to identify certain aspects of a timeline's CODE through it. In her previous timeline she only had an existence every 100 or so RESETs, so in an effort to try and identify who she and her brother were the fallen human reset over and over again to come into contact with them. In doing so driving themselves insane and leading to the genocide and destruction of the timeline. Currently the only things that are remnant of her previous home is a simple house present in her current timeline's Waterfall, and a grave indicating her and her brother's passing that she is currently unaware of. Her living family includes older twin brother by the name of Courier Cochin and an Uncle named G-aster, more commonly known as "G", that are related by blood. There are several other adopted siblings and three half-siblings born from her adoptive mother Midnight Night, though they are not listed here. Her partner is a Chara from a different timeline, more commonly known as -1 by friends and family. Magic The SOUL trait she acquired was later identified as "STRENGTH", her SOUL turning black in coloration, she has the ability to create "roots" and "spirals" out of thin air. Her weapon of choice, made initially as a poor joke by G, is a scythe about twice as tall as she is. She has the ability to see and sense CODE, but no overall power to manipulate it in anyway. One major limitation that her magic has given her, until recently, was the inability to interact with a timeline once the Fallen Human had escaped the Underground or freed the monsters. Like other monsters she is able to gain an immense power boost once she comes into contact with a human SOUL. Her manipulation of "roots" and "spirals" grows greater in regards to damage dealt and flexibility of how they are to be used. The scythe she has is imbued with a bit of power that lengthens both the blade and the blade and the staff; on swinging it she is able to create a "dark wave" that is a larger, darker, version of attack the last human has. Relationships Now currently living in the "Alpha Timeline" Palatino and her brother were adopted by a cat monster by the name of Midnight Night and her husband, who "G" happened to be one half of. Through this adoption Palatino has several adoptive siblings and three half-siblings born from the union between Midnight and G-aster. She's made many friends, both human and monster, now that she lives on the surface including: Dawn Dreemurr-ramussen, Ann, Hircen, Klub, Sansy, Georgie, -1, -2, Traveler, Ender, and several others. She is currently in a romantic relationship with -1, also known as Chara, and intends to keep it that way. There are a few friendships from other escapees from her timeline and from the timeline that replaced her original one, that have held steady even in this new environment. Sans and Papyrus, cousins she constantly calls Uncles due to an age difference; Glowey, the Flowey of her timeline; and Sign, the Frisk from the timeline that came to replace her own. Category:Monsters Category:Characters